


Klaus' Little Secret

by Sweet_Strawberry_Kisses



Series: Littlejazzy Age Regression Prompts Filled [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, little Klaus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 01:32:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18273062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Strawberry_Kisses/pseuds/Sweet_Strawberry_Kisses
Summary: After moving rooms Klaus reconnects with the joys of childhood, but he would rather keep this a secret. (P2)





	Klaus' Little Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  
> 2\. Character B goes to A’s room to grab something, only to stumble upon A’s little gear.

They managed to barely avoid the apocalypse. The blast from Vanya had just narrowly missed the moon. It was Allison and Five who managed to get Vanya to her senses. Since then most of the siblings had moved back home to take care of their sister. Everyone was hoping if they showed Seven she was a loved member of their family they could undo the damage that had been done. It was also a good place for Allison to get away as her throat healed. According to Grace and the doctors she had a chance of her throat healing. Out of the kindness of Klaus' heart he had let Vanya have "his" room. Since when she left for college he had torn the wall to make his room bigger. But, to be fair their rooms were half the size of their siblings. Working with Five they managed to bring Ben back to life, how they weren't even sure how it managed to work. However it did mean he couldn't use Ben's room.

He had spent a good few days cleaning out the attic to make it into his new room. Klaus went though the boxes in hope he could find some cool stuff to decorate his new room. He stumbled upon the boxes from their childhood. His eyes lit up seeing the chocolate bunny stuffed animal. It was rather large and Klaus remembered it very well. It had been a gift for Vanya by one of her first nannies. But, she never really cared for it much. Klaus remember being so jealous and sneaking into her room to play with the chocolate smelling bunny. It's fur to this day was still some of the softest fabric he had ever felt. It's dark brown fur still looked almost new. It's stared at him with blue embroidered eyes. The butt was filled with beans making it a little heavier that a pure fluff filled stuffed animal. 

Klaus' face grew red. He was an adult man he shouldn't care about some stuffed bunny he had been jealous about as a child! But, he did care. It made him think back to when they were very little. Unlike the others he didn't get much toys because he was born naughty. His nanny hated him. However, Klaus didn't blame her. He almost was always screaming and crying. It wasn't his fault ether. It was the ghosts! They were always so scary! While the others got toys he would often be in trouble. Of course his siblings would let him play with them. 

Finding Diego's alphabet blocks made him smile, thinking about all those times Two let him play with them. Then he found the soft patchwork ball, it was so much smaller now. Diego was always so good at throwing it, even when they were just little tots. 

Soon he had a pile of toys from their childhood, Stickers, Allison's giant thing of crayons (which included glitter crayons he was always wanted to use but his sister was afraid he would break them) Luther's space themed coloring books, some of them weren't even used! The ball, and alphabet blocks, the soft bunny still in his lap. One thing he kept from his childhood, was the small pacifier that said "Mute Button" it gave him some odd fondness. Unlike his siblings he used pacifiers until Grace weaned him off them. Probably because it was one of the few things his nanny could do to stop him from screaming. Honestly something in him wanted to keep all their childhood things, from before they started training, but he knew he couldn't. So he put the rest of the boxes in the basement, with the furniture that had been there before.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After a couple weeks, his room was finally done. the walls were black, with sparkles, which were quite lovely when he had the rainbow curtains. Fairy lights strung up all around the room. His bed was technically a very lovely dark oak wood coffin with red velvet sheets. The mattress in there was memory foam. He had a fluffy pink rug to sit on instead of the hard wood floor. He did with Luther's help bring up his closet, and desk to make his room complete. While the attic was a good size, he made it smaller with the boxes that had been there before. Of course he got a tv as well now that dear old dad couldn't argue.

He kept those things from their past in a simple small cardboard box, he didn't want it to look like something interesting. It was in his closet hidden by all his outfits. The idea that someone would find it made him feel very shy. It felt like he was doing something wrong keeping those items. Playing with them when everyone else slept. In many ways it gave him a bit of a rush. Whenever he was cuddled up to Coco coloring with the pacifier in his mouth, the ghosts never bothered him. Sure it wasn't perfect, the pacifier was too small and often hurt his jaw after a while. But, he found a way to deal with the ghosts without the drugs. Of course he would rather die than let his siblings know the truth. They would mock him, or worse, they would think he was some sort of perverted freak and kick him out of the house! No he was firm on keeping it a secret from them.

Most of the time they would knock before opening his door, which was nice. When Vanya and Allison invited him for a girls day out, to shop he was rather delighted to join them! he could use some new make up and maybe a new dress. Maybe they would go to a cafe and he would get a sweet baked good. He threw on a black sparkling dress that he had stole from Allison and his black fluffy jacket and some leather boots before making his way downstairs. His makeup was already on point. In his excitement he had forgotten to shut his door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Diego couldn't find one of his favorite knifes anywhere. Now he had literally looked everywhere. Everyone knew Klaus had a habit of "borrowing" things and never returning them. So he made his way to Klaus' room, he was out with the girls. So it was the perfect time to look for his knife. Digging though the room he hadn't found it yet. Even in the closet. Then he noticed at the corner hidden in the darkness was a small cardboard box. Maybe Klaus had put it in there? Pulling out the box he put it on the floor

His mind told him maybe he shouldn't do this? What if it was Klaus' sex toys or something? But, on the other hand what if that was what Klaus wanted him to think? And really it was where he kept all his "burrowed" things? Opening the box, didn't reveal what he had expected, no it wasn't sex toys or their missing items. It was just things from their childhood? Why would that be in his closet? He had moved all the boxes already. Then he noticed the pacifier, it was rather chewed on. The teeth marks weren't that of a child, it was that of an adult. 

Luther opened the door "What are you doing in here?" He asked firmly. Quickly he shut the box. "Oh nothing just looking for my knives" Diego quickly put the box where he found it. Sure he didn't know what this was about. But, he wasn't going to make it a big deal out of it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Klaus got home, he had noticed his hidden box had moved. He felt like he was going to cry, someone knew his secret. At dinner he felt completely on edge. Looking around at each sibling, he was sure he looked even more suspicious. "Are you alright?" Grace asked "Yea mom" Four lied with a force smile. Diego walked past him squeezing his shoulder "It's fine I don't care about that box" He whispered, Klaus physically relaxed. If any of his siblings found out his secret, he was glad that Diego was the one who found out

**Author's Note:**

> This was a oneshot, but I'll probably make this a series of it's own


End file.
